


Sometimes

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Tommy remembers most from his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

He can vaguely remember his mum, she was this safe and warm presence then she was gone. And then Aunt Pol took her place. She could have abandoned him, she could have abandoned all of them, but she stayed.

She did whatever she had to do make sure there was food on the table and whatever it took to keep them safe. Tommy can remember the day his dad went to hit him what for he didn't know, but the older man's drunken mind must have thought he had done something.

He remembers his dad's raised hand and the words "If you touch him I swear I will cut your throat while you sleep,". Tommy would never admit it to anyone but even he'd been frightened by the coldness of her tone and the look in her eyes. His dad must have believed her too, because instead of hitting Tommy, he stormed out, a week later he cleared off occasionally turning up when he wanted money.

But it didn't matter, they didn't need his dad, she taught him, his brothers and his sister what they needed to know to survive.

The thing he remembers most about his childhood were the nights she'd go out and he would try to stay awake all night but he never managed it.

He'd wake up and she would be home with a smile on her face, but sad eyes and they would have food, clothes and the rent would be paid.

Sometimes she'd have bruises on her wrists or face, but still she smiled and would tell him that one day their family would be much more. And he would he nod his head and silently promise that he would do whatever it took to make their family much more than they were.


End file.
